1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to touch position determination, and more particularly, to a method for determining a position of a touch event on a touch panel in a specific touch mode (e.g. a heavy touch mode) by dynamically adjusting a threshold, and to a related computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a touch panel is heavily pressed, the surface of the touch panel may be bent, and the performance (e.g. the linearity or the accuracy) of the touch panel may be affected. For example, a single-point touch event on the touch panel may be mistaken as a multi-point touch event. In another example, a single-point touch event may cause a touch sensing system to perform palm rejection, meaning the single-point touch event may be mistaken as an erroneous touch event. One conventional solution is to increase the gap between touch sensors and a liquid crystal module (LCM) or to increase the hardness of the touch sensors. These solutions, however, result in an increase in cost or an increased thickness of the touch panel.
Thus, there is a need for an innovative method which can determine a position of a touch event on a touch panel correctly even though the touch panel is heavily pressed.